The Perfect Placing
by SesshyAddict97
Summary: Inayu is at the age where she is wanted for her hand in marriage. Her mother Kaguya has found someone she believes is worthy for her daughter, Bankotsu. Although her father, Lord Sesshomaru disapproves of this human will he be able to give his daughter away? or will someone else come to steal her from bankotsu. or will bankotsu steal her back?
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out onto my balcony that over looked the rest of the empire. The morning silence brought piece to my mind, but remembering my dream last night I got frustrated again.

It started at the door of the castle someone stepped into the hall. The loudness of hearing two men argue drove me down to see what was going on. I heard swords clashing and someone say "stop it both of you, your acting like children!" I ran down and my mother stopped me

"Oh Inayu, you don't need to come down at this time"

"why not?" I said backing up ready to jump over her

"because your father is having one of hi feuds again" she said putting her hands to her hips

"with who mother?" I asked

"oh it doesn't matter really-"

"yes it does mother!" I said "yes, it does"

I leaped over her doing a spin on the down. mother was right, my father was fighting with someone. I turned to see who it was but an ice cold feeling hit my chest and I dropped to the floor.

I heard the mumbling of voices then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I shook my head reminding myself it was only a dream. But what if it was a sign? Maybe someone would be coming to visit today.

"Oh I didn't think you'd be awake" Kaguya said as she entered the room

"yeah I didn't either" I said looking at the few people who were walking the streets at this ungodly hour "is someone coming to visit today mother?"

"well actually" she said giving me a strange look "Inuyasha, and Kagome are coming. but why do you ask?"

"I had a dream last night about father fighting with someone"

my mother giggled "they always do"

"it never fails" I said as we laughed

we walked out into the hall and down the stairs and I saw my father pacing around

"oh yeah this ought to be good" I said rubbing my hands together

right before I took off running mother grabbed me and pulled my back "please don't annoy your father Inayu, he is already annoyed that Inuyasha is coming"

"oh come on, mother he looks so frustrated. I just wanna give him a little nudge!" I said with a big smile

she rolled her eyes and let me go and I ran off to him. I hid behind a pillar as he paced around. I did a duck and roll to another pillar so I could get closer.

I took a step out and snuck up to him and...

PLOW he put his hand right on my face.

"how many times must I tell you child" he gave me that "your an idiot look"

"Father aren't you so happy inuyasha is coming!" I removed his hand from my face and gave him a big innocent smile

The look on his face was priceless.

I thought for a moment as tapped on the handle of his Bakusaiga

"go open the door" he said rolling his eyes

I dashed to the door and stood on the door handle.

boom boom boom a big knock at the door. I jumped to a pillar and climbed to the top of it.

"hey father" I whispered

he looked up at me

"watch this it will be so funny"

he gave me a small grin and winked at me the returned his eyes to the door

"oh Kagome you look so nice" my mother said complimenting on her kimono

Inuyasha walked right up to Sesshomaru

"wheres Inayu" Inuyasha said rudely

Sesshomaru chuckled at him

"what's so damn funny!"

I jumped down off the pillar and tackled Inuyasha to the ground

"Hi Inuyasha!" I said laughing at his smashed face

"oh Inayu stop that!" my mother said

"yes mother" I said removing myself off of Inuyasha

"So who wants tea?" my mother said happily


	3. Chapter 3

We all sat down in the garden, Inuyasha grumbling to himself, Father trying to ignore Inuyasha's stupidity, Kagome and Mother going on and on about nothing in particular, and of course me jabbering of to father and trying get inuyasha and him to talk whether it be good or bad. But personally I think its funny watching them argue.

"so Inayu how have you been lately?" Kagome asked sipping he tea

"oh you know the usual" I said

"I have been trying to teach her to act like a lady but-"

Inuyash burst out laughing and fell backwards

"shut up inuyasha!" I said as I stood up and was about to attack him

"Inayu act like a lady!" he said laughing again

I ducted down ready to jump and father put his arm out in front of me

"yeah you better stay behind daddy's arm you might get hurt" inuyasha said mockingly

father tilted his head up and shrugged and put his arm down

"go for it child" he said

"im gonna pummel you!" I said with and evil laugh

I leaped onto him and put his face into the dirt and pulled on this ears

"Inayu that's not lady like" mother said

father put his hand up silencing mother

"continue"

I flipped him over and fisted my hand up.

"yeah you go Inayu" someone said behind me

"I'd know that voice from anywhere"

I stood up and turned around.

"Bankotsu" I said as I ran to greet him

"Damn your almost as tall as me now" he said as he gave me a hug "you reach my forehead"

"either I'm getting taller or your getting shorter" I said giving him a punch in the arm

"Oh Bankotsu I'm glad you could make it " she said getting between us to hug him

"please join us"

i sat back down but bowed up at inuyasha one more time before sitting, then Bankotsu sat down next to me.

"Inuyasha" Bankotsu said giving him a dirty look

"pff" inuyasha rolled his eyes

"wow it seems like everyone hates Inuyasha today. awww poor Inuyasha is all alone"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what are doing here?" Inuyasha asked

"it's none of your damn business" Bankotsu snapped at Inuyasha

I could tell my father was getting annoyed at them both, he glared at me.

"you both are idiots" Father said as he stood

"well look-" i cut off Inuyasha

"Inuyasha" i shook my head no at him really fast

Father looked at me and winked, then he walked away and into the castle.

I slid away from Bankotsu and sat where Sesshomaru had sat.

I held my cup delicately and sipped my tea.

"So Inayu" Kagome go my attention "Have you got any suitors?"

no said a word, not even Inuyasha. I held my cup and plate lightly but I was about to crush it, I took a deep breathe and set the cup down.

"uh, s-suitors? no suitors" I said nervous

"oh really? wow that's so surprising I bet you will be getting some seeing as how you just turned 16. I bet you'll be getting some soon" Kagome said with a smile

"well actually" mother said softly "oh well, Bankotsu?" she said waving her hand towards him

"well Inayu actually i-"

"shh" i said cutting him off and he gave me a confused look

"Inayu" mother said annoyed

"mother" i said nicely "Bankotsu, your about to get hit with a poison whip" I said smelling the poison in the air knowing its coming from my father's hand

"Inayu!" mother screamed at me

"no mother I'm serious!" I said

I smelled the poison get stronger, and- a light green whip came out of a window right at Bakotsu.

I kicked him out of the way and put my hands up ready for the blow. But I didn't get hit.

There Sesshomaru was standing at the edge of the garden staring right at me with an emotionless look on his face

"Sesshomaru that is rude" Kaguya stood in disapproval

Banotsu rose up "no it's okay I understand, he's just protecting his daughter that's all" Bankotsu drew his Banryou from his back

Father smiled at him "what do we have here" he said

"you know what I want Sesshomaru," Bankotsu pointed his sword at him "I've come to take your daughter's hand in marriage"


	5. Chapter 5

"No" Father said without question

"oh what I don't get a say in this?" I said getting in between them "and Bankotsu!" I said rudely

"what?" he said still holding his sword towards Sesshomaru

"how dare you raise a sword towards my father that is RUDE" I said taking his sword from him

"I'm sorry" he said letting giving up the sword without a fight

"only I get to" I said pointing the sword at Seshsomaru

Father gave me a grave smile "child, I don't think you want to do that" he said tapping on Bakusaiga

"your right I don't " i said putting the sword in the ground

"but maybe I wanna do this?" my fingers glowed light green

Father's fingers also did the same "oh really?" he said

"yeah really" i said grinning

"do it" he said smiling

"Inayu no" Kaguya said

"Kaguya" father said sweetly "let the child try she has to learn anyway"

"no if she has a husband she wont need to" mother said

he brought his arm up and I did the same and our whips tangled together

He jerked on it and it pulled me a couple steps forward. Father chuckled

I jerked back but he didn't move an inch

"oh I'm gonna lose" I mumbled to myself

"surrender?' he asked

"never" I said grabbing my whip with both hands

he jerked on the whip so hard I flew into the air and he caught me then put me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"baka child" he said

"I'm not a baka!" I said trying to get out of his hold

"I told you no Bankotsu, you may leave now" he said happily at he turned around to walk inside and i was facing Bankotsu and so I moved "no" to him and he gave me a thumbs up

"we must talk child" Sesshomaru said as he carried me upstairs


	6. Chapter 6

Father had taken me up to my room and finally put me down. Then we sat down on the bed, we didn't say

anything for a while so I decided to clear the air.

"what did you want to tell me?" I asked

"Kagome, is right..." he said looking down at the floor "you will be having many suitors" he said annoyed

"so are you gonna help me run them off?" I asked with a smile

he laughed "as much as I would like to, I cannot. I don't think your mother would like that"

"heh yeah probably not" I said looking into the hall

"but what I can do is bring out my own card" he said putting his finger in the air "since your mother brought out hers" he gave me a big smile

"So that's why Bankotsu is here" I said to him

"yes" he said " I know exactly who" he grinned

"oh Father!" I said as I fell backwards on the bed

"oh don't be like that child "

"well what if I don't like the person you pick for me or any of the other huh and I have a name you know!" I said standing up on the bed

"well who do you want me to give you away to" he snapped

"hmmm" I thought long and hard "I don't know!"

"okay then why do you make such a big fuss child"

"because I don't want to be given away yet have you thought about that?" I said as I stormed out to the balcony and jumped

**hope you guys like it please post reviews :) will be posting next chapter soon **


	7. Chapter 7

I landed perfectly on the ground below my balcony. I leaped onto the roof of a house and darted from roof to roof until I reached the outer walls of the empire.

"finally" I said as I spiraled over the wall and ran for the forest

I ran until I could run anymore and when I stopped I had reached a waterfall. I plopped down on the ground and leaned on a tree to relax and cool off before I went back.

-cutscene-

"why, WHY Sesshomaru would you let her leave the empire! are you trying to get her killed" Kaguya screamed

"actually I think she quite capable of taking care of herself" Inuyasha said

"I second that" Bankotsu agreed

"shut up!" Kaguya said at the boys

"She will be fine" Sesshomaru said putting his hand on Kaguya's shoulder "when she cools off she will come back"

"and how do you know this! your not her mother!" she snapped

Sesshomaru got annoyed at the remark "that may be but who does she spend more time with hmmm?"

"Sesshomaru" inuyasha smarted off

"Inuyasha stay out of it!" Kagome said

"I- I'm just so worried something might happen to her" Kaguya say falling into Sesshomaru's arms

"I know, but you must realize. she isn't a little girl anymore and she can indeed take care of herself" Sesshoamru said rubbing her back

-cutscene-

I stood up and walked toward the water when I heard a twig snap.

I turned "who's there"

A large troll demon came from the trees "what is a cute little girl like you doing out here" he said licking his lips

"hey shut up!" I said waving my fist

He tried to reach down and pick me up but I bounced off his hand and used my poison claw and sliced him into pieces

"ewwww" I said washing my hand in the water

I stood back up 'not another one" I thought to myself

I turned around "okay who's there stop hiding"

no answer

"pff whatever"

"ooh stupid inuyasha and his remarks and grrr" I started thinking about all that happened today

I stepped into the water and took a breath telling myself to relax, but someone was there again.

I smelled the air it was a demon, someone powerful, almost as powerful as Father. I stepped out of the water trying to not act scared

"okay come on out you can't hide, I can smell you" I said bravely

someone stepped out of the woods, a man.

"Can you now?"


	8. Chapter 8

"yes I can" I said spacing each word

he walked a little closer "what is a little-"

"shut up!" I snapped "I am not little "

"oh feisty are we?" he said as he flick his blue hair then I saw the two swords he had

_I wonder how much I could piss him off _

"so uh what's your, name?" I asked I said

"names don't matter" he said putting his hands behind his head

_man he is hot_

"yeah anyway why are you watching me?"

"I heard a group of villager's saying some "Lord's" daughter ran off for some reason or another. So I can walking through the forest and found some little- some girl that would be you- in the forest and so here we are" he said as he got even closer

"don't get any closer" I said

he smiled at me and backed away a couple steps and sat down "so what your name"

"I asked you first moron" I said as I sat down "and besides you wouldn't tell be yours so why should I tell you mine?"

he got annoyed at that remark but then smiled

"Ryura, that's my name"

I busted up laughing

"what's so damn funny!" he said slamming his hand on the ground

"Ryura sounds like a girls name!"

"shut up it does not!"

I stood up and started to walk away

"woah woah woah you gotta tell me your name " he said pulling out one of his swords

"oh please your not gonna kill me so you might as well put it away" I said hoping he would

and he did

"My name... Inayu daughter of Lord Sesshomaru" I said proudly

"I thought you looked familiar" he said messing with my hair and looking at my face

I moved his hands away "what the hell are you doing!?"

"oh heh sorry "

"how do you know my father?" I asked

"ah Sesshomaru well me and your father fought about lets see... 6 years ago?"

"why did you fight?"

"I wanted his sword Bakusaiga and we fought because I tried to take it. but now I found these babies" he said as he pulled out his swords

"fujinga, and raijinga"

"yeah that's really interesting bye" I walked away

"woah hey wait up"

"bro you cant follow to my home"

"why.. do you find me strange because I find you-" I turned and looked at him

he had endless red eyes that I could just get lost in

"beautiful.." he said

"yeah that's nice I have to go" I said as I dashed away


	9. Chapter 9

"finally I lost him" I thought to myself

"aww come on you can be leaving me already" he said catching up to me

"you would think me running from you would mean DONT CHASE ME!" I screamed

"yeah well I'm pretty stubborn and if you want me to leave, you're gonna have to do better than that" he said smiling at me

we stopped to the whole ground shaking under us, we looked around and there wasn't anything to be seen. Then the pounding had stopped.

"do you know what that was?" I asked Ryura

Five demons came out from the trees and surrounded us. Ryura had already knew what was happening and pulled out his swords.

"you come out to the forest where demons are and you don't have a weapon?" we said cautiously

"my 'woderful' mother won't let me have a weapon!" I said

"great, I hate babysitting!" he said annoyed

one of the demons came at me and I spiraled over its head and landed on its shoulders

"I don't need your damn babysitting!" I said as I beheaded it with my poison claw

"eh raw training" he said slicing one in half

"pft please your not very far from a beginner yourself" I said using my poison whip to make one fall then then smashed its head into the ground

"here" he said tossing Raijinga to me "try that for size"

"three down" he said as we took off running

"two to go" both demons fell to the ground cut in half

"you're not to bad" he said smiling at me

I stabbed his sword into the ground in front of him "I don't need your goddamn babysitting" I said as I walked off

"you know you're about as mouthy as your uncle, inuyasha" he said putting his swords away and started to follow me

"don't follow me" I snapped "and I do not act like Inuyasha"

"touchy are we?"

I gave a got to hell look

"finally" I said happily "okay you can go away now I am home safely"

but he still followed me

"what do you want?!" I asked

he didn't answer me he just walked right past me

"ugh" I ran past him and got about ten feet in front of him

I walked into the castle and took a deep breath

"ah home"


	10. Chapter 10

"oh I miss you so much!" mother said as she hugged the hell out of me

Father walked out from the garden with Inuyasha and I guess Kagome had went home

"What the hell is wrong with you Inayu!" Inuyasha screamed at me and pointed to Ryura, I could tell father was thinking the same thing

"uh he- erm- I didn't bring him here! if that's what your saying" I said

"bring who here?" Bankotsu said entering room "you"

father, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu pulled out their swords and pointed them at Ryura

"wait!" I said pulling out of my mother's arms and running out in front of Ryura.

"move Inayu!" Inuyasha said

"why do you want to protect him" Bankotsu said

"as much as I would love to watch a fight" I said smiling "three on one is not fair"

"do you even know who that is?" Inuyasha said

"yeah we met in the forest" I shrugged

"you went into the forest!" mother screamed at me

"How dare you talk to her!" Inuyasha rambled on

"hey shut up I cant talk to whoever I want!" Ryura said steeping in front of me

all the noise was killing me so I stepped in the middle of the room and "SHUUT UUP!"

everyone stopped talking "JUST STOP TALKING! YOU ALL JUST- DAMNIT !" I said walking out side

"where are you going?" mother asked

"AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU!" I said as I walked into the garden "when all of you are done acting like idiots please, come have some tea" I said with a fake smile

I walked deep into the garden and sat in the circle of pillows and closed my eyes to relax. soon afterwards I heard footsteps.

I opened my eyes to seeing Ryura sitting down next to me

"would had thought you left"

"yeah well they all agreed that three on one wasn't fair, and they're all coming out here in just a bit."

"yay" I said sarcastically as I let poison drip off my fingers and watched melt a small part of the ground

"is that what you used when were attacked bye the demons"

"What demons?" mother asked as her and Bankotsu sat down

Bankotsu scooted his pillow toward mine and go closer, looking at Ryura who rolled his eyes.

Then I scooted further away from Bankotsu which meant closer to Ryura

"uh?" Bankotsu was dumbfounded

Ryura laughed putting his arm around me

"uh excuse me I didn't scoot closer to you so don't feel special" I said removing his arm

"ha!" Bankotsu laughed

"what are you laughing at I scooted further from you!"

"oh inayu why are you so mean to them they are just trying to get your attention, and what about these demons?" mother asked

"because mother they act is if I am shaking a bag of candy at them- and oh heh the demons?"

mother shook her head

"yes well we got attacked in the woods and- "

"and I saved her" Ryura cut me off

"for the last time.. NO YOU DID NOT!"

"oh so if I hadn't followed you, you would have been able to handle all five of them?" he said smiling at me

"hmm" I didn't want to admit it but if he hadn't been I probably would have died

"I guess- you helped me- but not very much"

"okay whatever litt-"

"you better not say it if you know what's good for you!"

"oh did he almost say the L.G. word?" inuyasha asked as he walked in meaning little girl

I didn't answer Inuyasha but I starred down Ryura

"i'd be careful she may be small but, you would be surprised what she can do" Inuyasha said

"You think I'm scared" Ryura said crouching getting ready to run

"huh little gir-" by that time his face was already in the dirt

"Inayu!" mother said

"yeah?" I knew she would say 'get off him that's not lady like'

"continue" she said sipping her tea

I was shocked "w-what"

"you heard me Inayu, oh and Ryura feel free to pin her to the ground"

"okay!"

"just don't put her face in the dirt" she said

"hey guess what Inayu?" Ryura asked with a smile

"what?"

* * *

**sorry for the longer chapter but this was a long scene :) and way okay what do you think Ryura is about to do?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry I couldn't post sooner the internet hasn't been working : / but I hope this chapter makes up for that **

**please leave reviews**

* * *

"what?" I asked smiling at him

"you realize I am stronger than you" Ryura said squinting his eyes at me

"pft I'd love to see that" I said rolling my eyes

he winked and started pushing his arms back up and I fought to keep them pinned. He pushed my hands off and threw me off of him.

Bankotsu stood up and got ready to get Ryura.

"sit down Bankotsu" I said standing back up "he ain't nothing special"

"I tend to disagree I find my self very special" Ryura said smiling at my wiping himself off

"oh please" I laughed at him

"oh yeah?" he grinned at me

"yeah"

He walked to me and picked me up and put me against the tree behind me

"you're awful small to be talking so big" he said laughing at me

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve" I said as I grabbed to branch above me and pulled out of his grip and pulled myself into the tree

"pft" Ryura rubbed his hand through his bangs "any SMALL person could do that"

"ugh!" I gave him a disgusted look "you shut up!"

Ryura backed up from the tree "and what are you gonna do" he gave me a big grin "huh? little girl"

I knew he had a plan but I still didn't care I jumped out of the tree at him and he caught me and threw me on his shoulder

"I told you" he said laughing "I am stronger that you" he started to walk off with me on his shoulder

"hey where are you going?" Bankotsu asked crossing his arms

"be back before dark" my mother said grinning and sipping her tea

"mother!"

she laughed

"I know how to walk stupid!" I said putting my elbows in Ryura's back propping myself up

"I would hope so but I'm afraid that I may just have to carry you for a while" he said as he poked my side with his hand

"hey!" said stopping myself from laughing "don't do that!"

"oh are you ticklish?" he said laughing

"no!" I lied

I poked him in the side and he jerked

"Don't do it to me either!"

"oh what's the matter huh? are you ticklish?"

"yes I am so don't do that!" he said laughing

Before I knew it we were outside the castle and walking along a trail further away

"where are we going" I asked nervously

"what you don't trust me?" he asked

"uh no not really actually"

"that hurts" he said hitting his chest "you'll see"


	12. Chapter 12

"so when were you thinking about putting me down?" I asked annoyed

Ryura didn't say anything

"did you hear me?"

"yes I am just ignoring you" he replied rudely

"rude" I mumbled

"I'm rude? you have no reason NOT to trust me"

"yes I do I only met you this morning!" I yelled

"I guess that's a reason" he said

"so are you gonna put me down?"

"no you might run away" he said chuckling

"oh please I am not scared of you why would I run away" I said laughing

"well I would hope you're not scared of me but the thing is.." he said "I don't quite trust you yet"

"pft" I spat "I get ya"

"well I could carry you like this" he took me off his shoulder and held me in his arms

"I think I prefer the shoulder" I said smirking at him

Ryura rolled his eyes then his mouth dropped as he stared forward

I went to turn my head and look at what he saw then Ryura covered my eyes

"oh no you don't get to see it's a surprise"

"what the hell!" I screamed

I could hear the sound of rushing water, is he going to drown me? wait he said I had no reason to be afraid of him. Then where were we?

Then I heard children laughing off in the distance.

"hold on tight" he said happily

I felt him leap up off the ground and I grabbed a hold of his arm.

Then he landed softly and set me down, then uncovered my eyes.

We were standing on a cliff that although wasn't very high, stood behind a village and a little ways to the left the rock curved around the village into a huge waterfall.

Then on the right was a mansion. There were children jumping off the waterfall and people chatting and a fighting arena. It was like heaven to me.

"woah" I said stunned

"yeah I know" he said sitting down "I like to come up here, because it's so peaceful"

"yeah it's got a great view too" I said as I sat down next to him

"so would you like to go swimming or something?" he asked me with a big smile

"you know" I said smiling back at him "I would"

we went to the waterfall and there were so many children swimming but only boys were jumping off the waterfall for some reason. Ryura took his swords and armor off along with the top of his hakama. He was tanner than i thought, sweat trickled down the front of his stomach making his abs and biceps shine in the sun.

I shook my head out of the staring and took off my haori and shoes leaving my short sleeved and short pant legged hakama showing.

I ran my fingers through my hair and caught Ryura staring at me.

"what!?"

he laughed "you going to jump?" he raised and eyebrow at me

I looked up at the at least 50 foot drop "hell yeah"

we ran up to the top and I pushed some of the boys out of the way, most of them my height and smaller. One of them pushed me back

"Hey! don't push me GIRL you probably wont jump anyway"

"oh yeah BOY I bet I will and you better shut it because I will throw you off this waterfall!" I threatened

"no you won't" he said smirking

I grabbed him and was about to push him off but Ryura pulled me back

"woah now lets not get hyped up"

"Ryura you better keep your girl off me! i don't wanna hurt her" the boy rambled

that did it "First off I'm not his girl and your about to think hurt!" i jerked out of Ryura's grip and shoved the boy off the waterfall

"that was kind of mean don't you think?" Ryura said

"I don't care" I shrugged

I walked over to the tip of the waterfall and turned around and did 3 back flips off and dived in.

I swam to the bank and layed down and Ryura met up with me

"lets go to the arena" I said to him


	13. Chapter 13

Ryura and I grabbed our stuff and walked over to the arena. There were two human men fighting, we could hear their swords clashing at each other.

"hold on there no girls are aloud in the arena" a large man said as he stopped us

"last time i checked they were women just didn't come in here" Ryura said to the man removing the man's hand off of me

"well that may be but I am the one guarding this place right now so I say no GIRLS aloud"

I looked at Ryura and his fist clenched, he closed his eyes and took a breath I put my hand on his arm and he looked at me and I winked at him

"well sir rules are rules and girls are aloud so you may just need to MOVE OUT OF THE WAY" I said

"yell maybe when you grow a little taller I WILL" he said looking down at me

"Goro stop bothering the poor girl and move out of the way" said a woman walking out of the arena

"Jakotsu!" I said happily

"Miss Jakotsu this child won't last in there look at her"

"you don't even no this girl Goro" Ryura said

"this is the first heir of Lord Sesshomaru" Jakotsu said pointing at me

Goro looked at the ground and moved out of the way without a word

"hmph" I shook my head at the fat bald man

Jakotsu grabbed my arm and pulled me into the weapons area

The room was full of tunics, armors, swords, staffs, daggers, and other weapons and armors.

Jakotsu looked around at the weapons

"hmmm oh! here!" she said handing my a Scimitar

I spun it around and my eyes followed it to the tip of its blade, it wasn't to heavy for me to hold, it just wasn't that type of weight I wanted to carry around

"mm this doesn't feel right" I said handing it back to her

"yeah you look like a hammer person" she said handing me a large hammer

I checked it out even though I wasn't going to take it

"no" I laughed and handed it to her

"well you can't be so picky" she said putting her hands to her hips

"she's a sword type Jakotsu" Ryura said sitting down playing with a hammer

Jakotsu handed me a short sword "I would think your father would have given you a weapon already"

"yeah you would think" I spun the sword and stabbed it into the ground

"Jakotsu, I am sorry I'm so picky but none of these weapons feel right"

she put her head slightly down "I understand, it took me four years to find my sword"

"is there a specific weapon you like in here" she said holding her hands out

I looked around and glanced at Ryura's Raijinga on his back

He saw me looking in his direction and looked at the handle of Raijinga

"I know what she likes" he said standing up

"what would that be Ryura?"

"how do you even know my name I don't even know you?" he said walking to me

"that's Bankotsu sister" I said smiling at Jakotsu

"oh" he said "but how do you know my name"

"Inuyasha rambling" she said laughing and I busted out laughing

"anyway what weapon does she like Ryura?" Jakotsu asked

He reached behind him and pulled Raijinga from his back and handed it to me

"you can BORROW it in the arena" Ryura smile "you can't have it!"

"okay" I said happily as I grabbed the sword and thought to myself oh yeah!

"okay Inayu lets get you out there" Jakotsu said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along


	14. Chapter 14

Jakotsu pushed me into the arena and called for someone to come out there.

I walked into the middle of the arena, the gate opposite of mine opened. A large man entered the arena he was at least two feet taller than me and weighed about 200 pounds more than me too. The large man pulled a Long Sword from his side.

"I am fighting a girl?" he said in question "you expect me to fight a girl?"

"I do and you better start practicing fallin down because that's all you'll be doing" I yelled to him

"oh you have quite a mouth" he said aiming his sword at me

"psh easy" I said gripping Raijinga

He charged at me and I side stepped and tripped him and he fell to the ground. He sat up and I held my sword to his neck.

"oh c'mon that's not a challenge that's not even a warm up for me" I said shaking my head

"shut up!" he said standing up

I rolled under his and used my poison claw and sliced his arm and he dropped his sword.

"this is not possible.. you- you are demon child! this is cheat! You are cheater!" he said holding his arm

"yeah, yeah whatever" I said walking away "so whose next

"this time no demonic powers!" Jakotsu said as she called for someone else to enter

I turned to see who the next fool was. The door opened and a smaller man stepped into the ring. I stood there stunned.

"B-B-Bankotsu! What- How did you know where I was?" I asked

"I was asked to keep an eye on you, anyway so you're in arena fights now?" he said grabbing his sword

"Yeah, what of it!" I said pointing Raijinga at him

"oh Ryura's sword looks good with you. But are you good with it is the question" he Pulled his Banryu out and pointing it at me sliding the tip against Raijinga

I swiped his sword away and got closer to him, he dropped Banryu and push on the top of Raijinga to the ground and pulled me to him.

"looks like you really can't Inayu man that's so sad maybe you need more training." said wrapping his arms so tight I lost grip of Raijinga

I stepped on his toe and he let me go then I did a spin and kicked him on the shoulder to the ground. I got on top of him and put my face on his as the front side of his body face the dirt.

"I don't wanna embarrass you Bankotsu, but I will not let someone beat me until I can't stand" I said kissing him on the cheek

"yeah well today you're gonna lose" he pushed onto his hands and knees and shoved me off as I fell to the ground he got on top of me

"what's the matter? that dirt in your hair?" he said mocking me

I really didn't wanna hurt him but damnit I wasn't gonna lose! I wrapped my legs around his neck and slammed him to the dirt and did a flip grabbing Raijinga

"get up Bankotsu and grab your sword!" i screamed at him

"wow I have never seen her give someone a chance" Jakotsu said eating an apple

Bankostu gabbed Banryu and charged at me. I jumped into the air and slammed our swords together.

"first to draw blood loses!" I heard Jakotsu say

I jumped back and my fingers glowed green

"no no Inayu no demonic powers!" Ryura said laughing at me

"shut up Ryura!" I charged at Bankotsu faking to the left then jumped over him swinging at his leg, he jumped and slammed Banryu on the ground at me and I rolled the side and leaped onto his shoulders and jumped behind him swinging again but he blocked it. I jumped back into position and waited.

"you give up yet" I yelled to him

"please baby I am just getin warmed up!"

"Oh please I can tell you're started to tire out" I said spinning Raijinga

"well I guess it's time for some offence then"

* * *

**Please leave reviews :) **


End file.
